


Control

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [14]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Britin - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: El dormitorio está en penumbra cuando abre la puerta y le sorprende el silencio que hay en toda la casa cuando lo normal es escuchar a Gus y Beckie jugando y peleándose nada más entrar en Britin.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558480
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissDL/gifts).



> Post 513.
> 
> Fandom: Queer as Folk  
> Pairing: Brian/Justin  
> Prompt: Velas

El dormitorio está en penumbra cuando abre la puerta y le sorprende el silencio que hay en toda la casa cuando lo normal es escuchar a Gus y Beckie jugando y peleándose nada más entrar en Britin.

Pestañea un par de veces para adaptarse a la falta de luz y empieza a percibir las formas iluminadas por la chimenea y las pocas velas que hay repartidas en la habitación. Y entonces, la poca luminosidad que se filtra a través del hueco de la puerta del baño se hace más grande antes de desaparecer casi por completo cuando Justin hace acto de presencia.

A pesar de la oscuridad y de estar a contra luz, Brian puede ver que Justin lleva únicamente una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Se le seca la boca al instante, imaginando el cuerpo desnudo de su marido a tan solo unos metros.

\- ¿Has escondido a los niños? –la risa de Justin le hace sentir mariposas en el estómago.

\- Fiesta de pijamas en casa de Daph.

\- ¿Gus ha ido voluntariamente?

\- Estará también JR. Y le he liberado una semana de cortar el césped –intuye la sonrisa de su marido en su voz y se le eriza el vello de todo el cuerpo.

\- Veo que lo de sobornar a los Kinney se te da bien.

\- Soy un experto –Justin se apoya en el quicio de la puerta y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

Nota la mirada de su marido sobre su cuerpo y siente un escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral. No sabe muy bien qué espera que haga, así que permanece inmóvil, esperando a que Justin dé el siguiente paso.

\- ¿Qué prefieres primero, masaje o baño?

Se lo piensa durante unos segundos, imaginando lo que ocurrirá inevitablemente después de cada una de las opciones.

\- Masaje.

\- Lo imaginaba.

Justin apaga la luz del cuarto de baño y se adentra en el dormitorio, caminando lentamente hacia Brian, que es incapaz de desviar la mirada de la figura cada vez más clara de su marido, como si estuviera hipnotizado por el movimiento de su cuerpo. Sonríe cuando su compañero se acerca a la chimenea y la luz anaranjada se refleja en la pálida piel desnuda.

En cuanto tiene a Justin a un par de pasos comienza a quitarse la chaqueta, pero su compañero niega con la cabeza mientras acorta la distancia que les separa.

\- Ésa es la última decisión que has tomado hoy.

A sólo unos centímetros, puede ver a la perfección el rostro de su pareja. Sus brillantes ojos azules, sus carnosos labios y esa sonrisa que promete tantas cosas que a Brian se le acelera el corazón por la anticipación.

Se inclina para besarle, pero Justin da un paso atrás y vuelve a negar con la cabeza, sin borrar de los labios esa sonrisa que le vuelve loco. Y aunque se muere por darle un beso, obedece, porque sabe que su compañero le recompensará con creces por negarle sus labios.

Las expertas manos de Justin comienzan a desnudarle, empujando la chaqueta por sus hombros antes de tirarla sobre la butaca más cercana, desabotonando la camisa lentamente sin dejar de mirar con adoración la piel que va dejando al descubierto y desabrochando su pantalón y dejándolo caer hasta sus tobillos. Cuando ve cómo su pareja se agacha, llevándose consigo su ropa interior, Brian tiene que morderse el labio inferior para ahogar un gemido, aunque no sabe muy bien si es de frustración o de deseo.

Hace lo que le indica Justin, permitiéndole que le quite los calcetines y recoja los pantalones y la ropa interior que ya estaban en el suelo y que acaban junto a la camisa y la chaqueta en la butaca.

Brian observa a su marido, de rodillas frente a él, mirándole como si estuviera dispuesto a devorarle en cualquier momento, pero sin ninguna intención de hacerlo… de momento. Aunque no puede evitar desear que Justin deje de mirar su incipiente erección y haga algo para solucionarlo.

Con una sonrisa ladeada, Justin se pone en pie, dándole un suave toque en el pene con el dedo índice mientras lo hace. Se le escapa un jadeo cuando siente el toque en esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo.

Y entonces Justin le besa, terriblemente lento, lamiendo sus labios antes de succionarlos, adentrando su lengua en su boca y rozando cada rincón. Ni siquiera se molesta por intentar tener el control, sólo deja que su marido le bese como si se estuviese comiendo un helado, con mucha lengua y más cuidado, para que se deshaga en su boca.

\- Túmbate. Boca arriba.

Camina hasta la cama y hace lo que le ha pedido su marido, notando la suavidad de las sábanas contra su espalda. Mientras lo hace, Justin saca el aceite de masajes del cajón y lo deja sobre la mesita. A Brian se le acelera el corazón cuando su compañero suelta la toalla y la deja caer al suelo.

Contiene la respiración cuando Justin sube a la cama y se sienta sobre su regazo. Tiene que cerrar los ojos y deja escapar el aire lentamente cuando nota el peso del cuerpo de su marido sobre sus caderas, sus incipientes erecciones rozándose cada vez que hacen el más mínimo movimiento.

Justin se estira para coger el aceite y no puede ocultar el gemido que le provoca ese roce. Se arquea ligeramente sobre el colchón cuando el líquido cae sobre su pecho, llenando la habitación con un intenso olor a vainilla que le hace sonreír.

Permanece con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en el modo en el que las manos de Justin recorren su pecho y su abdomen, presionando suavemente en algunos lugares, con más presión en otros, disolviendo parte de la tensión que ha ido acumulando durante las últimas semanas. Gime tan bajo como puede cuando los dedos de su compañero repasan sus brazos, amasando los músculos que se han tensado después de más horas de las debidas frente al ordenador.

Cuando Justin pellizca sus pezones, abre los ojos de golpe y lo que ve le deja sin aliento. Su marido le observa con los ojos oscurecidos, una sonrisa que quiere borrarle a mordiscos y una más que notable erección. Justin es y siempre será el hombre más hermoso que ha visto en su vida.

\- Date la vuelta –es la única respuesta de Justin, que permanece arrodillado a un lado de la cama para facilitarle el cambio de postura.

Entierra la cara en la almohada para ahogar el jadeo que le provoca sentir la erección de Justin contra su culo. Esta vez el aceite contra su espalda le pilla por sorpresa y le hace dar un pequeño respingo, que hace reír a su marido.

Justin es un experto en deshacer los nudos de tensión de su espalda y su cuello, también lo es en hacerle hervir de deseo y hace magia cuando se propone hacer las dos cosas a la vez.

Su marido se tiene que aplicar más para deshacer toda la tensión que suele acumulársele en esa zona, pero sus dedos de artista hacen arte sobre su piel y en pocos minutos Brian nota todo sus músculos relajados y su cuerpo reaccionando a los toques de Justin. Gime cuando su marido presiona sus lumbares y sigue bajando, masajeando sus glúteos mientras se acomoda sobre sus muslos.

\- Separa las piernas –el susurro ronco de Justin junto a su oído le hace estremecerse.

Hace lo que le pide su compañero y nota cómo se acomoda entre sus muslos antes de comenzar a masajear sus piernas hasta la planta de los pies, donde hunde los pulgares con firmeza, haciéndole ser conscientes de lo doloridas que las tenía.

Gime cuando los pulgares de Justin presionan desde los dedos de sus pies hasta sus talones, subiendo por sus gemelos y la parte trasera de sus muslos. Ni siquiera piensa lo que hace, sólo sabe que es lo que quiere en ese momento. Levanta las caderas, separando un poco más las piernas para darle más acceso, ofreciéndose sin ningún tipo de pudor.

Siente cómo Justin echa unas gotas de aceite sobre la separación de sus glúteos y se obliga a respirar hondo para relajarse incluso antes de sentir la caricia de su marido contra su entrada. Gime cuando el primer dedo se adentra en su culo, lento y cuidadoso, moviéndose como si pidiera permiso, dándole tiempo para acostumbrarse.

Se aferra a las sábanas cuando el segundo dedo se adentra en su interior, abriéndole, preparándole, moviéndose hasta chocar contra ese punto que le hace ver luces tras los párpados y soltar el aire que retiene en sus pulmones de golpe. No puede evitar balancear las caderas buscando más contacto. Con los dedos de Justin y con el colchón.

\- Date la vuelta –la voz de Justin suena cada vez más ronca.

Cuando se gira sobre la cama puede ver a su marido y podría correrse sólo con esa imagen. Justin tiene las mejillas sonrojadas, el cuerpo brillante con una leve capa de sudor y una preciosa y palpitante erección a la que Brian le gustaría prestarle toda su atención.

Se lame los labios mientras Justin se sienta a ahorcajadas sobre sus muslos, incapaz de apartar la mirada de la polla de su marido. Su compañero se inclina hasta que sus narices se rozan, le mira durante un par de segundos y luego le besa, metiendo los dedos en su pelo para obligarle a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

Gruñe cuando la mano de Justin rodea sus erecciones y empieza a masturbarles, dejando que el aceite haga que resbalen una contra la otra y contra sus dedos. Se obliga a no embestir, a pesar de que va contra todos sus instintos, y disfrutar de las caricias de su marido mientras sigue besándole como si no hubiera nada en el mundo más interesante que sus labios y su lengua entre sus dientes.

Su respiración cada vez es más pesada y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por intentar controlarla mientras Justin se acomoda entre sus piernas, instándole a que las separe más sólo con una caricia en la parte interior de sus muslos.

\- Una almohada –le vuelve loco el tono grave de la voz de su marido.

Busca a tientas una de las almohadas y se la da, levantando las caderas para permitir que Justin la ponga debajo. Aún no se ha acomodado cuando siente cómo los dedos de su compañero se adentran de nuevo en su culo y giran y se separan, abriéndole aún más para él.

Se obliga a mantener los ojos abiertos porque no quiere perderse nada de ese momento. Justin tiene algunos mechones sobre la frente, ocultando parte de sus ojos, así que no se resiste a apartarlos, colocándolos tras su oreja para poder ver su mirada encendida.

Respira hondo y suelta el aire lentamente mientras Justin se adentra en su interior. Su marido no aparta la mirada de su rostro, asegurándose de que está bien y que la incomodidad ha desaparecido antes de comenzar a moverse.

Después de un largo masaje y de Justin volviéndole loco durante una cantidad de tiempo indeterminada, Brian sabe que no va a durar mucho. Y le da igual porque tienen toda la noche para disfrutarse.

Justin le besa sin parar, lamiéndole los labios, mordiéndole la lengua, succionándole. Y embiste. Son embestidas rápidas y profundas, en el ángulo exacto que le hace arquearse sobre la cama con un jadeo incontrolable.

Lleva sus manos a los glúteos de Justin y empuja, instándole a profundizar más y a ir más rápido. Y Justin hace lo que le pide, embistiendo con un ritmo desenfrenado mientras busca entre sus cuerpos para masturbarle, presionando suavemente la punta de su polla con el pulgar.

\- Justin… –no reconoce su propia voz y le da igual.

No le importa clavar las uñas en la piel de Justin, sabiendo que dejará marca porque no es capaz de aguantar más.

Se corre gimiendo el nombre de su marido entre besos, ahogándose en los jadeos de Justin, que le sigue un par de embestidas después. Pero ninguno de los dos suelta al otro mientras sus respiraciones se normalizan, sus corazones se acompasan y sus labios se buscan para seguir reconociéndose tras la pasión.

Justin acaricia su pelo y apoya la frente en la suya, sonriendo con satisfacción cuando ve su mirada vidriosa.

\- Te dejo cinco minutos, luego toca un baño –susurra Justin contra sus labios antes de darle un rápido beso.

Suspira y cierra los ojos cuando Justin entierra el rostro en el hueco que forman su hombro y su cuello y besa ese punto bajo su oreja que le hace estremecerse, disfrutando de la paz de tener al hombre que ama entre sus brazos.

Y una noche sin niños en casa por delante.


End file.
